goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps/French releases
The French releases of Goosebumps, known as Chair de Poule, were released between 1995 and 2001. There were 74 books released in total, which spanned between the original series, Series 2000 and Tales to Give You Goosebumps. Another series, Chair De Poule Illustré, featured single stories from Tales to Give You Goosebumps. List of books Table = |-| Gallery = Thecurseofthemummystomb-french1.jpg|1. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Nightofthelivingdummy-french1.jpg|2. Night of the Living Dummy Saycheeseandie!-french1.jpg|3. Say Cheese and Die! Let'sgetinvisible-french1.jpg|4. Let's Get Invisible! Whyimafraidofbess-french1.jpg|5. Why I'm Afraid of Bees Welcometodeadhouse-french1.jpg|6. Welcome to Dead House Deeptrouble-french2.jpg|7. Deep Trouble Ghostbeach-french.jpg|8.Ghost Beach Thescarecrowwalksatmidnight-french1.jpg|9. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Welcometocampnightmare-french2.jpg|10. Welcome to Camp Nightmare Thehauntedmask-french1.jpg|11. The Haunted Mask Phantomoftheauditorium-french1.jpg|12. Phantom of the Auditorium Thewerewolfoffeverswamp-french1.jpg|13. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp NightofthelivingdummyII-french.jpg|14. Night of the Living Dummy II Attackofthemutant-french1.jpg|15. Attack of the Mutant Theghostnextdoor-french1.jpg|16. The Ghost Next Door Stayoutofthebasement-french1.jpg|17. Stay Out of the Basement Anightinterrortower-french.jpg| 18. A Night in Terror Tower Pianolessonscanbemurder-french1.jpg|19. Piano Lessons Can Be Murder Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-french1.jpg|20. Be Careful What You Wish For... Itcamefrombeneaththesink!-french1.jpg|21. It Came from Beneath the Sink! Returnofthemummy-french0.jpg|22. Return of the Mummy ThehauntedmaskII-french1.jpg|23. The Haunted Mask II Thecuckooclockofdoom-french1.jpg|24. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Onedayathorrorland-french1.jpg|25. One Day at HorrorLand Thegirlwhocriedmonster-french.jpg|26. The Girl Who Cried Monster Howigotmyshrunkenhead-french1.jpg|27. How I Got My Shrunken Head Ashockeronshockstreet-french2.jpg|28. A Shocker on Shock Street Theheadlessghost-french1.jpg|29. The Headless Ghost Myhairiestadventure-french1.jpg|30. My Hairiest Adventure Saycheeseanddie-again!-french1.jpg|31. Say Cheese and Die — Again! Les fantomes de la colo 0.jpg|32. Ghost Camp Legendofthelostlegend-french.jpg|33. Legend of the Lost Legend Howtokillamonster-french1.jpg|34. How to Kill a Monster Badhareday-french1.jpg|35. Bad Hare Day Thebeastoftheeast-french.jpg|36. The Beast from the East Dontgotosleep-french.png|37. Don't Go to Sleep! |-| Text= # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Night of the Living Dummy # Say Cheese and Die! # Let's Get Invisible! # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # Welcome to Dead House # Deep Trouble # Ghost Beach # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # The Haunted Mask # Phantom of the Auditorium # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # Night of the Living Dummy II # Attack of the Mutant # The Ghost Next Door # Stay Out of the Basement # A Night in Terror Tower # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # Be Careful What You Wish For... # It Came from Beneath the Sink! # Return of the Mummy # The Haunted Mask II # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # One Day at HorrorLand # The Girl Who Cried Monster # How I Got My Shrunken Head # A Shocker on Shock Street # The Headless Ghost # My Hairiest Adventure # Say Cheese and Die — Again! # Ghost Camp # Legend of the Lost Legend # How to Kill a Monster # Bad Hare Day # The Beast from the East # Don't Go to Sleep! Untranslated Books The following list are the books from the original series and Series 2000 that were not translated for France in the original run. * You Can't Scare Me! * Monster Blood III * The Barking Ghost * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Night of the Living Dummy III * How I Learned to Fly * Chicken Chicken * My Best Friend Is Invisible * Deep Trouble II * Monster Blood IV * Bride of the Living Dummy * Revenge R Us * Are You Terrified Yet? * Slappy's Nightmare Category:Article stubs Category:International series Category:Lists